The Troubles of Mages
by Talking Raptors
Summary: Finally, a pointed black mage hat was spotted, floating…Smack in the middle of the lake! They were just a few 2 metres away from land, and it was far, very far. FF3 DS Oneshot..Read and review T.T


**The Troubles of Mages**

A gust of wind rushed, as the four warriors of the light, cramped on a tiny foldable canoe, they weaved and rowed, while Arc and Refia relaxed abit, watching the still water, looking for any sign of a hat. Ingus, had no trouble at all, rowing, whilst Luneth, well, he was complaining how hard it is and that he should take a rest, and let Refia take over. Perhaps you are asking why they are out in the middle of a giant lake? Arc's mage hat had flown into the lake, and caused such a ruckus between 'how troublesome it was to be a black mage', or 'such a pointed hat would be great for some fish storage.'

Finally, a pointed black mage hat was spotted, floating…Smack in the middle of the lake?! They were just a few 2 metres away from land, and it was far, very far.

And so, the hat was just floating next to the canoe, as Luneth suggested that he would get the hat, being the thief, he was the carrying the lightest armor, or so he says. Another gust of wind rushed, the sound of trees swaying came into the scene.

"Almost…got…it…" Luneth leaned over the boat; only to realize that Ingus' hat had flew on the water too. "AGH!" He violently shook the boat which caused him to fall.

**SPLASH!**

Refia got up, her hair all messed up, when she fell on the canoe, screamed. "DON'T DO THAT! We'll all fall in too!" She gripped the sides of the boat, tight.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO CLIMB ON IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" He shouted, floating on the water. "YOU COULD ALWAYS WAIT!"

"CAUSE THERE'S MONSTERS OUT THERE! I CAN ONLY HEAL, IDIOT!" She loosened her grip, thinking of throwing something at him, she eyed at her staff, what if it sinks? Instead, she clenched her fists.

"YOU CAN ALWAYS GIVE THEM A WHACK ON THE HEAD WITH THAT STICK!"

"IT'S A STAFF! NOT A STICK!"

"JUST SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Ingus threatened both of them, by planning to cast blizzard, he nodded to Arc to do the same.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Luneth pointed at Refia, who was plain mad, as always.

"NO, YOU STARTED IT, FOR YOUR INFO- AH!" She screamed, as Luneth shook the boat from the hull, sending her to crash in the water. She popped her head out of the water, to see that Ingus and Arc had gripped tight-just in time, and stared quietly at her. Arc simply smiled.

"Idiot," Refia muttered under her breath.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you are!" Luneth said sarcastically and splashed water at her.

"UGH!" Refia dived under, to pull his leg down as he yelped. She suddenly went up, catching her breath.

"C-can someone at least get my hat?!" Arc shouted, loud enough but not enough to stop the fighting.

"Come on then Arc, let's go back to the forest while these two quarrel," Ingus was the first to reach for a paddle, and opted for Arc to start rowing.

Arc nodded, and smirks almost evilly for the first time, as the canoe slowly moved away from them.

"W-wait! I'll get the hats!" Luneth swam as fast as he could, but noticed he wasn't proceeding.

"Okay then…" The red mage smirked, his blond hair almost covering his eyes, "Luneth will retrieve the two hats, while Refia come with us. We'll be camping near the lake."

The silver-haired boy turned around, to see Refia already on the canoe, as it began to move farther away from him, and she waved playfully, "Make sure you get the two hats before sundown! Or we won't come and help you!" The silver-haired boy noticed that it was sunset, and no, he did not notice at all.

"WAIT! I'LL GET IT! Don't swim away from me you feather red hat!" He reached for the red mage hat nearly him, but to no avail.

* * *

**Lol, of course he made it back alive! I don't think he can really swim, can he? Oh well, this is just a simple oneshot, that's suppose to happen in between their adventures. Happy to see reviews please! Though I didn't put effort in this…I just though of it when my slippers drifted away from me at the beach T.T**


End file.
